This invention relates generally to ladder-mounted platform arrangements, and more particularly to a paint can and tool support platform which is detachable and which is formed of a pair of platform members which communicate with the ladder tensively and compresively, respectively.
It is well known that persons working at altitudes on a ladder generally require a platform or holder within convenient reach of the work person for supporting paint, paint brushes, tools, and other related items. This need for a platform has been addressed in the prior art by a variety of approaches to filling the need. However, all of the previously proposed solutions fall short in one or more ways.
In addition to being stable and secure during use, it is highly desirable that a platform used on a ladder be installable at any location therealong. Such adjustability of the location at which the platform is installed permits increased comfort for the work person, thereby reducing worker fatigue. It is well known that the probability of a ladder accident increases with worker fatigue. In addition, precise adjustability of the location of the platform advantageously reduces the motions a work person must perform when reaching toward the platform.
It is also highly desirable that a platform for use with a ladder be easily detachable so that it may be relocated along the ladder with but little effort. Such facility in relocating the platform will not only save worker time, thereby reducing work costs, but will also further ladder safety.
The prior art approaches to ladder platforms seem to solve one of the foregoing problems at the expense of the other. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,847 describes a detachable support tray for a ladder; the support tray having a pair of hook members which engage with a side rail of the ladder. It is a problem with this known tray, however, that it relies upon the rungs of the ladder to prevent the tray from sliding down the rail of the ladder. Thus, this known tray can be installed on a ladder only on locations along the ladder corresponding to the location of ladder rungs. The smallest increment of placement adjustment for this known tray is equivalent to the distance between the rungs. Additionally, since the lower hook engages the inside, or rung side, of the ladder rail, the known tray can not be used on ladders where such a lower hook would interfere with a rung.
The foregoing problem is not present in the tray support attachment described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,541. This known tray, however, requires loosening of two wing nuts arranged in a clamp configuration if it is desired to move the tray along the ladder rail. Moreover, since loosening of the clamp will permit sliding travel along the rail only within two rungs, the clamp must be partially disassembled if relocation at a distance greater than the length between rungs is desired. Thus, complex disassembly must be performed to effect relocation of the tray.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a platform for use with a ladder which is simple and inexpensive.
It is another object of this invention to provide a platform which is easily installed and detached during use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a platform for supporting articles for use by a work person while on a ladder, the platform being locatable substantially anywhere along the rail of the ladder.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a platform for use with a ladder wherein disassembly of the portion of the platform which engages with the ladder is not required.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a safety arrangement for a platform of the type which is used with a ladder.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a coupling arrangement for a platform for use with a ladder wherein the engagement force between the platform and the ladder side rail increases as a load is placed on the platform.